


Sink So Low (Undercover)

by Luz_Viviana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angustía, Casa do Enigma (Harry Potter), Consentimento duvidoso, Disfarçado, Elementos de Estupro / Não Con, Equinócio de primavera, F/M, Manipulação, Morte de personagem menor, PalmadaNegação de orgasmo, Ritual Sombrio, Sexo Violento, Sexo em público, Sexo oral violento, Sexo vaginal, Suponho que seja um darkfic, Tom Riddle é seu próprio aviso, Voldemort não é legal, Voltar para Hogwarts, amizade, floreta de Dean, humilhação, primeira vez, sacrificio virgem, sirculo de pedra de Avebury
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luz_Viviana/pseuds/Luz_Viviana
Summary: "Você!" o monstro no trono de repente latiu, e com uma sensação de afundamento, Hermione percebeu que ele estava apontando para si mesma.Obs:.Essa é uma tradução de uma história em inglês,todos os créditos para a autora eu só traduzi. Ela é dessa plataforma e está como co-autora aqui e é a Ciule.Link da fanfic original: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544054/chapters/51358246Link da autora: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciule/pseuds/Ciule
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Voldemort
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Sink So Low (Undercover)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ciule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciule/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sink So Low (Undercover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544054) by [Ciule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciule/pseuds/Ciule). 



A dor entre suas pernas latejava e, com um calafrio de repulsa, ela sentiu os restos pegajosos da libertação dele escorrendo pela calcinha esfarrapada, molhando-a ainda mais. Se contorcendo na cadeira, ela sabia que parecia tão desconfortável quanto se sentia. 

Ron estendeu a mão grande e instável, dando um tapinha nas costas dela, seus olhos expressando uma estranha mistura de mágoa, impotência e raiva. 

"Deuses" Harry gemeu, passando as mãos pelo cabelo bagunçado. “É tudo culpa minha, e você... você não deveria ter feito isso. Afundar tão baixo..., tudo por minha causa. 

Parecia uma ótima idéia na época. Arriscado, sim, mas brilhante até, se o plano deles tivesse sucesso. Mas não teve.

Xxxx 

Aparatando em uma clareira, ela podia ouvir o barulho à distância. As pessoas estavam gritando e rindo, havia tambores e cantos se fundindo em uma melodia estranhamente excitante, mas discordante, e às vezes brutal. As luzes tremeluzentes das fogueiras iluminavam a escuridão sob as grandes árvores. 

Por um momento, ela ficou parada, repetindo para si mesma: eu posso fazer isso. Eu posso fazer isso. Eu posso fazer isso. Respirando fundo, ela colocou seu Glamour firmemente, antes de caminhar em direção a celebração. 

Xxxx

O plano tinha sido engenhosamente simples, mas perigoso. Enquanto estavam na floresta de Dean, Hermione e os meninos ouviram alguns ladrões conversando sobre a festa do Equinócio de Primavera realizada pelo Lorde das Trevas. 

"Vai ser tão bom" um homem grande gemeu, lambendo os dedos para se livrar da gordura de galinha. O grupo de quatro homens estava sentado ao redor de uma pequena fogueira, assando galinhas.

Foi o cheiro da comida que atraiu o trio para o acampamento. Nesse ponto, eles estavam quase morrendo de fome, e Hermione sabia que sua boca não era a única que estava molhando pelo pensamento daquelas galinhas. Para colocar os dentes na carne macia, rasgando a pele crocante, sentindo os sucos escorrerem sobre o queixo... Se essas pessoas fossem trouxas, teriam ficado atordoadas e esquecidas, antes de acordarem misteriosamente, descobrindo que perderam a comida. Como era muito perigoso tentar roubar comida dos ladrões. Em vez disso, eles os ouviram. 

"Ouvi dizer que o Senhor está planejando uma ritual de verdade amanhã" outro homem murmurou, antes de mostrar seus feios dentes amarelos em um sorriso lascivo. “Primavera, você sabe, fertilidade, e toda essa merda. Muitas meninas jovens e virgens, bem no meio do antigo círculo de pedra de Avebury, em Wiltshire, na casa dos Malfoys. ” 

"Sim. Vai ser bom demais” repetiu o primeiro homem sonhadoramente.

“Mas essa garotinha Bellatrix está com problemas e não estará servindo seu senhorio, pelo que ouvi dizer. Dolohov me disse depois que fizemos nosso relatório. Ontem, ela tagarelou sobre esconder um artefato especial para seu senhorio em seu cofre de Gringotes, e quando ele descobriu que ela estava falando, ele cruciou ela tanto que quase tirou a vida dela” uma terceira riu. 

Um quarto homem resmungou. “Nunca gostei dela. Ela é uma cadela desagradável, não entendo o que o Senhor vê nela. Por que ele teria uma maldita psicopata como ela, escondendo algo importante, está além de mim, sem mencionar enfiar o pau nela. 

"Não me importaria de fazer, se o Senhor permitir" murmurou o primeiro. 

Mas Harry, Ron e Hermione já ouviram o suficiente. Correndo silenciosamente para o próprio acampamento, eles quase não podiam esperar para discutir as informações. 

"Tem que ser uma Horcrux" disse Harry com os olhos brilhando."É uma vantagem, você não vê?" 

"Tem que ser" disse Ron, com um sorriso largo no rosto. "Tudo o que precisamos fazer é chegar a Bellatrix Lestrange, pegar a chave de Gringotes e roubar a Horcrux." 

"Sim!" Harry bateu com o punho na palma da mão, antes de dar um soco no ar duas vezes. "Vamos pegar Bellatrix Lestrange e roubar a Horcrux!" 

"Umm" disse Hermione, com suspiro exasperado saindo de seus lábios. “Nós não podemos simplesmente entrar na festa de Você-Sabe-Quem e sequestrar Bellatrix. Ele saberá que você está lá, Harry!  
Às vezes, ela se perguntava se eles eram imprudentes ou estúpidos. Colocando-se em perigo assim, bem no colo de Você-Sabe-Quem. As chances eram de que Voldemort os pegaria em pouco tempo. 

“A Capa da Invisibilidade.” Ron assentiu sabiamente para si mesmo, antes de continuar: “Ele nunca vai nos ver.” 

"Absolutamente" Harry sorriu. "Tão bom, finalmente fazer alguma coisa!" 

"Eu odeio ser a voz da razão" disse ela, tentando conter a acidez em sua voz. "mas honestamente, você acha que você sabe quem não vai perceber que você está nas proximidades, Harry? Você não pode ir. 

"O que?" Harry piscou antes de fazer uma careta. “Porra, você está certa como sempre, Hermione. Ele saberá através desse vínculo maldito. Ele olhou desanimado para o chão por um curto tempo, antes de levantar a cabeça. "Vocês dois poderiam fazer isso, no entanto", disse ele, mas a incerteza em seus olhos era reveladora. 

Harry não queria colocar seus amigos em perigo, e não importa o quanto eles tivessem passado juntos, ele sempre carregava a insegurança de que eles não estariam lá para ele. Que eles o deixariam se tudo se tornasse demais. 

Hermione sentiu um pequeno aperto no coração, pensando no garotinho que havia sido negligenciado pelos Dursleys, mas disse bruscamente "Eu farei isso sozinha. Você ouviu aqueles ladrões: haverá muitas bruxas jovens que ninguém conhece na festa. Eu posso me esconder na multidão, enquanto Ron se destaca mais. Além disso, consigo administrar um pouco de Oclumência, o suficiente para que minha mente não se destaque na multidão, enquanto nenhum de vocês tem a menor noção."  
"Será perigoso" disse Ron, com vinco preocupado entre as sobrancelhas. "E se alguém te pegar, não você, quero dizer, mas e se alguém tentar ... você sabe ..." a voz dele sumiu e seu rosto ficou vermelho. 

Xxxx

Bem, aqui estava ela, prestes a entrar no ritual de primavera de Voldemort, disfarçada de uma garota de cabelos escuros bastante comum. Definitivamente, ela não queria atrair nenhuma atenção para si mesma, mas Jane era simples, em uma missão secreta para roubar a chave de acesso de Bellatrix Lestrange ao cofre de Gringotes. 

Quando ela se aproximou, os sons ficaram mais altos. O zumbido de vozes falando, gargalhadas e também tilintar de garrafas e copos. Obviamente, as pessoas estavam bebendo, se preparando para o que fariam mais tarde. Acasalando. Transando .Fodendo com vontade, para celebrar a primavera, aproveitando os poderes do Equinócio para o crescimento e fortalecimento mágico. 

Hermione tinha apenas uma vaga idéia do que esse ritual implicava, não tendo nenhum interesse particular pelas antigas e pitorescas tradições de sangue puro. No momento, ela desejava ter tido a oportunidade de pesquisar melhor o ritual antes de aterrissar no meio dele, mas estando em fuga, todas as bibliotecas possíveis estavam fora de questão. 

Realmente, ela não tinha nenhum desejo de ver Comensais da Morte transando entre si. E se ela visse alguém como o ... Professor Snape? Draco? Ou Merlin proíba, Crabbe ou Goyle? Hermione sentiu bile subindo na garganta com esse pensamento, e ela estremeceu. 

O cheiro de fogueiras encheu suas narinas, e o cheiro de carne de porco assada flutuava entre as árvores que se afinavam. O estômago de Hermione roncou alto e ela decidiu: coma primeiro e depois faça sua tarefa. 

Entrando na enorme clareira, ela ficou chocada ao ver que havia literalmente centenas de bruxas e bruxos presentes. Talvez até mil. Ela não tinha ideia, Voldemort tinha tantos apoiadores. 

O campo tinha uma fogueira central muito grande, com vários fogueiras menores espalhados ao redor. As pessoas andavam por aí, conversando, rindo, bebendo e comendo, enquanto algumas já estavam se abraçando, lábios trancados em beijos. 

Suas bochechas queimaram com o pensamento do que ela veria mais tarde. Afinal, o principal objetivo deste encontro seria tradicionalmente ... sexo. Sexo para colher o poder da primavera, para aumentar a magia de alguém, e essa era a extensão de seu conhecimento.

Sentindo-se um pouco pudica, ela não pôde deixar de pensar que era ... errado ... fazer sexo casual em público com estranhos. 

Aparentemente, era considerado normal entre os Sangue Puro, embora ela soubesse, muitas meninas de Sangue Puro se salvavam para o casamento. 

Encolhendo os ombros, ela caminhou até uma das numerosas fogueiras menores, com o rosto altivo e arrogante como se pertencesse aqui entre os Comensais da Morte e seus companheiros.

Ela teria que agir como eles, como se ela fosse uma pirralha mimada de sangue puro. Uma bruxa que não estava interessada no entretenimento principal da noite. Uma bruxa que esperou por um marido. 

"Ei" disse um mago corpulento de meia-idade com um olhar malicioso, cutucando seu braço. "Você está bonita." Ele cheirava a cerveja e bebidas, e seus olhos já estavam vidrados. 

Dando de ombros, ela disse desinteressadamente, embora seu coração estivesse batendo forte no peito “Agora não. Eu estou com fome." 

"Depois então?" ele disse esperançoso, e ela se virou, olhando-o de cima a baixo, antes de falar desdenhosamente. 

"Não. Ou melhor: nunca , com alguém como você.

"Oh", disse ele, parecendo um pouco magoado com o insulto. "Foi uma pergunta amigável, não há necessidade de ficar tão agressiva, senhorita." 

Ela o ignorou, mas então seu estômago roncou novamente. Com as mãos quase trêmulas, ela se serviu de um grande pedaço de assado. Era maravilhoso, e ela quase gemeu com o gosto, a comida rica enchendo seu estômago tão deliciosamente. Vagamente, ela lembrou que havia algo em aceitar comida dos fogos do anfitrião no ritual, mas ela não se importava. O próprio Voldemort poderia tê-la alimentado com colher, se ela pudesse continuar comendo. 

Perdida nas sensações da comida, ela fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, apenas mastigando a carne saborosa, sentindo finalmente algo no estômago, finalmente matando aquele vazio horrível e faminto.  
Quando ela abriu os olhos novamente, sentindo-se quase bêbada com o prazer de estar cheia, ela viu com choque, Severus Snape olhando diretamente para ela.  
Ofegando, ela sentiu seu coração começar a bater novamente. O bruxo alto, de cabelos escuros, parecia zangado e preocupado ao mesmo tempo, balbuciando silenciosamente para ela "Vá embora!" 

Com um pequeno grito, ela quase assentiu, mas então, uma ruiva peituda deslizou os braços em volta da cintura dele, puxando-o para um abraço profundo, antes de arrastar a cabeça em um beijo apaixonado. Hermione se virou rapidamente, se escondendo na multidão. 

Essa foi por pouco. Mas por que ele a avisou, em vez de disparar o alarme? Como ele a reconheceu? era sua assinatura mágica? Bem, ela supôs que aquela jovem bruxa o manteria ocupado por um tempo. Sua boca virou os cantos com o pensamento, mas ela sacudiu a cabeça. Os professores não deveriam fazer essas coisas em sua mente, mas ela supunha que não podia culpá-lo. Ele não era um professor de verdade, era antes de tudo um Comensal da Morte. 

Passeando pela multidão, ela procurou por toda parte cabelos escuros selvagens e uma gargalhada. Havia muitas risadas, mas ela não podia ver o cabelo de Bellatrix. 

Por perto, um homem tinha tirado as vestes de uma bruxa, chupando o mamilo, as mãos agarrando os seios redondos. A bruxa gemeu, os quadris empinando, mas um mago mais velho os advertiu: “Espere, seja um pouco paciente. O Senhor começará o ritual. Você fará a sua vez mais tarde.”

Como um pressentimento, ela percebeu: Lestrange estaria perto de Voldemort, caída nas graça ou não. Lentamente, ela deslizou em direção à grande fogueira, onde havia um tablado de madeira erguido em um espaço aberto. 

Voldemort estava esparramado em seu trono, uma coisa horrível feita de ossos humanos, se ela não estivesse enganada, vestes negras penduradas em seu corpo alto e magro. O rosto pálido, de cobra, estava virado para os pés, como se estivesse ouvindo a bruxa ajoelhada na frente dele. 

Era Bellatrix, e ela obviamente estava implorando por algo. Enquanto Hermione se aproximava hesitantemente, ela podia ouvir sua voz: “Por favor, mestre, eu vou ser boa, farei o que quiser, minha vida é sua para você fazer o que quiser. Por favor, perdoe-me pelo meu lapso bêbado. Nunca mais direi a ninguém ...  
"Pare com isso, Bella" o monstro falou, um punho agarrando os cabelos selvagens da mulher, inclinando a cabeça para trás, o pescoço em um ângulo precário, como se fosse quebrar a qualquer momento. “Você fez o impensável, traiu minha confiança com seu fracasso. Agora, certifique-se de nunca fazer isso de novo, e discutiremos a segurança de meus pertences mais tarde. Você não ganhou o privilégio de estar comigo esta noite. Vá embora, entregue-se a um jovem, alguém sem importância, alguém sem importância. Ou talvez até seu marido, eu não ligo.  
A bruxa soluçou, mas ela se arrastou para trás quando ele soltou seus cabelos, antes de se levantar. Com a cabeça baixa, ela se retirou lentamente, e Hermione se preparou para perseguir a mulher. Agarre-a, atordoe-a, pegue as chaves ...  
"Você!" o monstro no trono de repente latiu, e com uma sensação de afundamento, Hermione percebeu que ele estava apontando para si mesma. Oh deuses, não, seus escudos de Oclumência eram fortes o suficiente para se misturar em uma multidão, mas ela nunca impediria o Lorde das Trevas se ele invadisse sua mente.  
Mas, ela não podia correr, isso levaria a uma morte certa. Visões dela correndo e Voldemort gritando "Avada Kedavra" atrás dela, a luz verde piscando e então ... nada ... rasgou sua mente. Ela teria que fingir, aproveitar a chance de conseguir manter-se protegida.  
Com as pernas trêmulas, ela avançou, afundando de joelhos na frente do mago de olhos vermelhos.  
"Meu Senhor" disse ela com os lábios pálidos, sentindo como se todo o sangue tivesse sido drenado da cabeça, enquanto simultaneamente, havia um som correndo em seus ouvidos. Ela se sentiu tonta, quase como se estivesse prestes a desmaiar, quase como se houvesse mil vozes zumbindo em sua cabeça, cada voz falando ao mesmo tempo.  
Voldemort inclinou a cabeça enquanto olhava para ela, batendo nos lábios, enquanto as fendas no rosto, onde deveria estar o nariz, vibravam.  
"Curioso", ele murmurou. "Curioso mesmo." Um pequeno sorriso malicioso deslizou por seu rosto. “Você, minha querida, é uma bruxa notavelmente poderosa. Astúcia e bravura em uma mistura muito curiosa. Sim…"  
Sem entender, ela o encarou, evitando encontrar o olhar vermelho dele, fixando os olhos no tecido preto que fluía sobre o corpo largo dele. Ele era muito magro, mas poderoso, com ombros largos. Suas mãos estavam pálidas, como o rosto, com dedos longos, a pele estranhamente manchada. O poder irradiava dele, como se sua magia fosse demais para seu corpo, escapando de seu corpo em ondas lentas e onduladas, gavinhas a alcançando, deslizando ao redor de seu corpo como uma cobra, deixando-a imunda, imunda e despojada.  
Engolindo em seco, ela ficou completamente quieta, enquanto o homem mais mau da Grã-Bretanha a estudava cuidadosamente.  
Chegando a uma conclusão, ele assentiu para si mesmo. "Eu vou conceder a honra a você" disse ele decisivamente. Levantando, ele estendeu a mão para ela. Com o coração na garganta, ela sentiu que deveria estar congelada de medo e, hesitante, confusa, ela pegou a mão dele. Mesmo quando ela se levantou, ele se elevou sobre ela, sua presença com um poder sufocante e pulsante, sufocando seu próprio ser.  
Piscando, ela não tinha ideia do que ele estava falando, e seu sorriso se alargou. “Você será meu consorte esta noite. Vamos começar o show, por assim dizer.”  
Não. Não. Não. Isso não estava acontecendo. Ela tinha entendido mal, de alguma forma. Isso foi um erro. Certamente, ele não quis ...  
Houve uma repentina onda de magia dele, embora ele não usasse sua varinha, nem disse nada. Quando ele abriu a boca para falar, sua voz ecoou por todo o campo.  
“Amigos, estamos prestes a celebrar o poder da primavera, aumentar nosso poder, garantir nossa força. Vocês participaram da refeição e agora vou iniciar nossa festa com esta jovem bruxa. Junte-se ao redor do altar, junte-se a mim no canto para aumentar nosso poder.  
Hermione sentiu náuseas. Não havia escapatória. Mil Comensais da Morte assistiriam, enquanto sua virgindade era tomada pelo próprio Voldemort. Pareceu um pesadelo terrível, como um sonho que deu tão errado, caindo em visões infernais.  
A fogueira tremeu e Voldemort a levou a um altar de pedra perto do fogo. Um pequeno assobio atravessou o ar, e todas as suas roupas se separaram no meio, caindo dos ombros e quadris, acumulando-se aos pés.  
Piscando, ela lentamente registrou que estava nua, com as roupas arruinadas, na frente de centenas de pessoas. Alguém na multidão assobiou, e um repentino e furioso rubor subiu em suas bochechas.  
"Eis nosso sacrifício inaugural!" A voz de Voldemort foi um ronronar satisfeito, e o medo subiu por sua espinha. Sacrifício inaugural? Ela esperava fervorosamente que não houvesse nada além de sua virgindade, como se isso não fosse ruim o suficiente. Mais uma vez, ela desejou ter passado mais tempo estudando antigos costumes e rituais de sangue puro. Ela seria morta depois? A virgindade dela fez alguma diferença? E como ele sabia que ela era virgem?  
Em parte por medo e em parte pelo ar frio de março, e seus mamilos endureceram, destacando-se como pequenos pontos rosados. O mago na frente dela lambeu os lábios, dando a seus seios um olhar avaliador, antes de estender a mão, erguendo um na palma da mão, como se ele estivesse pesando. Sua mão estava fria, surpreendentemente calejada, como se ele estivesse usando as mãos para trabalho manual, possivelmente. um pequeno grunhido caiu de seus lábios, e ele riu lentamente, lascivamente.  
A multidão murmurou, aproximando-se em suspiros farfalhantes.  
"De joelhos, menina" disse ele, e um gemido de antecipação atravessou a multidão. Sentindo como se estivesse em pânico, ela caiu de joelhos, suas pernas encontrando a terra fria e pisoteada abaixo.  
Voldemort deu um passo à frente, separou suas vestes e ali estava. Um pênis muito grande e ereto, pálido e grosso, a cabeça um vermelho choroso e raivoso, apontando diretamente para ela.  
"Abra", ele disse, agarrando seu queixo, e ela mal teve tempo de entender a situação, antes que sua boca estivesse cheia dele. Ela notou brevemente o gosto dele - salgado, um pouco almiscarado, mas definitivamente limpo, graças aos deuses por essa pequena misericórdia - antes que ela se engasgasse, quando ele se enfiou no fundo de sua garganta com um gemido.  
"Sim, isso é bom, garota", ele resmungou, retirando o pênis, antes de se empurrar de volta. "Use sua língua, me acaricie, e eu vou te recompensar mais tarde, garota. Me molhe antes que eu te leve, para o seu próprio bem.”  
A multidão riu, enquanto o Senhor entrava e saía da boca dela. Pelo canto do olho, ela podia ver pessoas se esfregando, acariciando seios, quadris, pênis e bundas. Mas a maior parte de sua visão foi preenchida por ele, a pele pálida emoldurada por vestes negras, e o som de seu pênis se movendo em sua boca era alto nos ouvidos. Lágrimas caíam pelo rosto dela e, ocasionalmente, ela engasgava. Embora fosse desagradável para ela, o efeito parecia ser o oposto nele, quando a sufocar o fizeram gemer profundamente de prazer.  
Hermione tentou se concentrar em outra coisa. Isso estava acontecendo, e ela só tinha que suportar, mas isso não era importante, não era algo que ela pudesse mudar, isso não era sobre ela. O importante era sair vivo, de preferência com a chave de Bellatrix. Este foi apenas um ... pequeno imprevisto a longo prazo, embora certamente não parecesse assim no momento. Ela tinha que manter sua perspectiva. Ela tinha que sobreviver.  
Depois do que pareceu um longo tempo, embora talvez tivesse durado apenas alguns minutos, ele se retirou, segurando seu longo pau com uma mão.  
"Prepare-se para ser defloradora, pequena bruxa virgem” disse ele preguiçosamente, os olhos cobertos de luxúria.  
Lentamente, ela ficou de pé, as pernas tremendo, e ele a apoiou no altar, levantando-a para pousar na beirada.  
A pedra estava fria debaixo de suas coxas, arestas desiguais penetrando em sua pele macia, mas ela estava mais preocupada com o homem que separava as pernas bruscamente, com as mãos frias e ásperas enquanto seguravam sua carne.  
Ele começou a cantar “Vernum Potentia, Creatio Fortum, Virgo Sacrificio” e a multidão o acompanhou, as centenas de vozes diferentes se misturando, alguns cantando alto e rítmico e alguns em rosnados profundos. Ao redor dela, a magia estava se acumulando, estava chiando no ar, crescendo a uma pressão impossível ao seu redor, como uma bolha prestes a estourar, seu coração batendo forte. Havia algo crescendo dentro dela, seu corpo afetado pela magia que a inundava, e ela ofegou, quase resistindo à pressão, sentindo como se seu corpo fosse dominado pela própria magia, como sua mente, vontade e corpo.  
Na frente dela, a cabeça vermelha e zangada de seu pênis parecia inchar, se contorcendo levemente, e ela pensou que teria que gritar para aliviar o pulsar de magia dentro dela - fora dela - em todos os lugares - a mágica era ela. ele avançou, posicionando-se rapidamente entre as pernas dela e, com um forte impulso, ele estava dentro dela.  
A dor foi penetrante, repentina e forte, e ela choramingou em choque quando a multidão aplaudiu. A magia mudou de pressão inacreditável para ondas que rolavam lentamente, grandes ondas se movendo preguiçosamente através das profundezas, acumulando-se quando elas batiam contra as rochas, mas sua mente estava gritando. Voldemort estava dentro dela, de uma maneira que ela nunca imaginou, rasgando-a, tirando algo dela que ela nunca pensou que ele iria querer de alguém como ela.  
Ela sentia ele incrivelmente grande dentro dela, como se ela estivesse sendo dividida, movendo-se com impulsos ásperos, as mãos segurando seus quadris com um aperto forte. O bruxo alto pairava sobre ela, as costas curvadas enquanto ele empurrava entre os quadris dela, e ela podia ver a ampla extensão de seu peito pálido e duro entre as vestes abertas. Aqueles olhos vermelhos estavam fechados, sua boca frouxa de desejo, quadris lançando seu pênis mais profundo dentro dela.  
Lentamente, ela percebeu que não doía mais. A magia ritual estava dominando seu corpo, tornando-a complacente, sem fôlego, ofegante, enquanto seu interior se apertava ao redor do grande pau que a enchia.  
"É isso aí, garota, sinta o poder" o homem acima dela rosnou, movendo-se mais rápido, bombeando nela enquanto a grande coisa dentro dela se contorcia, causando uma frisson de prazer dentro de sua barriga. "Deixe o ritual controlá-lo, compartilhe sua magia, aumente a força, me ajude a aumentar meu poder, bruxinha, ceda, se renda ao ritual." Seus olhos estavam agora abertos, olhando fixamente para ela, e sua magia a empurrando e cutucando, exigindo forçosamente a entrada dela, exatamente como seu pênis tinha feito.  
"Não" ela murmurou fracamente, olhando para o vermelho rodopiante em seus olhos, "não".  
Mas a magia a estava dominando, assumindo o controle, como se ela fosse arrastada para uma corrente furiosa, e ele sorriu para ela, os olhos brilhando perversamente, as mãos movendo seu corpo no ritmo de seus impulsos brutais, batendo-a de cima a baixo em seu longo pau. Involuntariamente, um gemido escapou dela, e ele gemeu, lábios finos se esticando em seu rosto como se estivesse se esforçando, olhos brilhando como chamas em brasa.  
Algo estava consumindo dentro dela, e sem vontade, ela sentiu um forte formigamento em seu sexo, seus mamilos subitamente duros e doloridos ao toque. "Por favor", ela ofegou, mas ela não sabia o que ela implorou. Para ele parar? para tocá-la? para ele transar com ela com mais força ...? Ela não sabia.  
A cabeça dele se moveu para baixo como uma cobra prestes a atacar, apertando a boca em torno do mamilo, e ela ofegou, arqueando as costas para mostrar os seios para ele. A língua dele girou em torno de seu pequeno e duro bico, sua barriga apertou em torno do grande pau que a invadiu, reivindicando-o. Quando outro gemido escapou de seus lábios, ela soube que havia perdido e ele vencera.  
Seu sorriso de vitória foi aterrorizante de se ver, mas ela estava muito longe, seu sexo tremendo ao redor dele, sua respiração entrando entre ofegos e choramingos. Não importava que o homem que a tomava era o bruxo mais malvado de todos os tempos, era tão bom que nada importava, exceto seu grande pênis e seu braço liso e apertado ao redor dele, o prazer sendo muito grande, crescendo dentro dela, inchando para a imensidão, apressando-se em direção a uma conclusão devastadora.  
Quando ele deslizou uma mão para baixo para tocar seu clitóris, esfregando-a firmemente com um dedo longo e frio, acariciando seu pequeno e dolorido nó, ela alcançou o orgasmo no pênis de Lord Voldemort, ofertando e convulsionando. A magia alcançando um nível impossível, como se estivesse viva, como se estivesse voando, como se vivesse para sempre nesta onda de poder. Voldemort grunhiu, os olhos arregalando-se, e então ele também soltou um grito, empurrando seu pênis com força, enviando jatos quentes para dentro dela, revestindo-a por dentro, enquanto ele balançava sobre ela, seu peito arfando com o esforço.  
Por um breve momento, tudo ficou quieto, e então a multidão gritou: “Para a glória do Lorde das Trevas! Ao nosso senhor! Poder!"  
Por um momento, ele ficou parado, antes de puxar seu pau ainda tremendo para fora dela. Creme pegajoso escorregou de seu sexo abusado, e ela olhou para ele, chocada com sua própria queda. Como ela poderia afundar tão baixo? Ter um orgasmo no pau do inimigo?  
Com um sorriso, ele sussurrou em seu ouvido “Belo Glamour, Srta. Granger. Dê meus cumprimentos a Potter. Deixarei vocês com a lembrança de um ritual Equinox verdadeiramente bem-sucedido, em todos os aspectos. Você pode ler sobre o efeitos posteriores. Por mais que seja uma adversária digna, pequena bruxinha, nem você pode deixar de ser afetado por isso.”

Xxxx

Ela tropeçou para longe, chocada até o âmago, juntando suas roupas esfarrapadas ao seu redor. No caminho de volta, ela viu uma Bellatrix Lestrange devastada e chorando de quatro, um jovem bruxo espinhento entrando nela por trás de forma insensível e imprudente - afinal, o que mais poderia dar errado naquela noite? - Hermione tinha cortado a roupa da mulher, encontrando uma chave Gringotes dourada no bolso. Eles teriam que se apressar, antes que Bellatrix notasse o que havia sumido. Antes de Voldemort agir, removendo sua Horcrux. Ele certamente saberia, tendo lido sua mente, sabendo quem ela era. Mas seu sacrifício não podia ser por nada. Eles teriam que pegar a Horcrux antes dele.  
Agora, ela havia contado tudo para as amigas. Ela se sentia sem emoção, desapegada, como se fosse uma concha vazia, mas ainda assim, a preocupação, a preocupação e a tristeza de seus amigos causavam um pequeno impacto dentro dela, fazendo com que parecesse ... menos desolada.  
"Então, agora eu preciso descobrir o que ele quis dizer" disse ela monotonamente, sem olhá-los nos olhos, com as mãos se comtorcendo em cima de suas coxas. “Esses efeitos posteriores. Eu o ajudei, de alguma maneira? Algo vai acontecer comigo? O ritual deve fortalecer o poder, não é? Mas de quem? Dele ou meu, ou ambos? Isso vai me amarrar a ele de alguma maneira?  
"Humm" disse Ron, parecendo que ele queria estar a quilômetros de distância. “Umm, vocês dois terão uma força maior. Mas se esse foi um ritual verdadeiramente bem-sucedido ... Oh, Hermione, você está ligado a ele, mais ou menos. Porque se foi bem sucedido, como ele disse, então ... oh deuses, você estará grávida.”


End file.
